In an aircraft cabin, floor panels with a separate heater are used in certain areas, for example, in the immediate vicinity of doors and emergency exits. Known heating systems of the aforementioned areas utilize heating coil loops that are installed between two thin thermoplastic films with defined spacing. In order to protect the heating coil from impact damages, the regions in which the heater is installed are protected with a correspondingly thick aluminum plate.